


Find Me

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: In-Game (KH1), M/M, Monstro, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8502919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Sora searches for Riku in Monstro.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted early-2003, iirc, on the Kingdom Hearts Yaoi Mailing List.
> 
> (Minor edits since.)

"Why don't we split up?" Sora asked, looking over at his companions. They'd been searching within the labyrinthine whale for more than an hour and still hadn't managed to figure out where Riku had escaped to with Pinocchio.

Donald shook his head. "No way," he said, almost daring Sora to challenge him.

"Why not?" Sora slumped his shoulders and collapsed against the side of the chamber they were currently in. "Anything is better than what we've been doing."

"But the Heartless..." Goofy began before Sora glared up at him. Sora had been in a bit of a mood since he'd run into Riku a little over an hour ago, something that had both his teammates a bit confused.

"I'll be fine." Sora laid the keyblade across his lap and crossed his arms. "I have plenty of potions and we'll all meet up eventually. I want to split up."

Donald muttered something under his breath and Goofy kept looking between the two of them.

"But we're supposed to stay with the keyblade!"

"We're in the same whale! You won't be that far," Sora shot back before refocusing on his shoes.

Finally, after Donald and Goofy spoke to each other in hushed tones, they walked away, heading in separate directions.

"Be careful!" Goofy yelled back over his shoulder, waving awkwardly with his shield. Donald, on the other hand, just grumbled something about teenagers and stalked off.

Once they were both out of sight, Sora stood up, trying to straighten his clothing as best he could for being inside a very damp whale. If anything, he wanted to find Riku in order to ask him what was going on between them. They'd secretly been a couple for almost a year before their world had fallen apart. He'd always liked Riku's adventurous spirit. He was even a bit envious of it at times.

He'd never thought something like this would happen. With a frown, he obliterated a pair of Heartless that blocked his path and stormed into the next chamber.

"I did always hate when you were 'it' when we played Hide & Seek," a voice said from above him. "It took you forever to find anyone."

Sora spun around and looked up. Riku was standing on a ledge above him, smirking down.

"Remember that time when you looked for hours and we were all hiding up in..."

"That's enough!" Sora shouted, trying to awkwardly climb upwards but failing.

"Shhh... I was just teasing." Riku leapt down to grab Sora in his arms. "Are you really alone?"

Sora nodded, trying to blink away unshed tears. Leave it to Riku to find one his most unpleasant memories and bring it up now.

"Good. But I doubt we have much time anyway." Riku grinned, keeping Sora close to him, pinning the arm that held the keyblade so the weapon couldn't do more than tap nervously against their legs.

"Riku..."

"Shhh... I know you don't want me anymore, but I still want you," Riku said, kissing Sora's neck. "Just once more."

"It's not like..." But Sora's words turned into a low moan as Riku slipped a hand between their bodies to pull down the zipper to Sora's outfit. In fact, Sora didn't get another chance to protest before his lips were claimed in a deep kiss.

And it wasn't like he didn't want this. Once before they'd... It had been just days before everything had begun. One night they had been working on the raft long after Kairi had been called home. Within a couple minutes, a few stray touches had led to them consummating their relationship on the ground beside the half-finished raft.

With a swift movement, Riku had Sora sprawled beneath him, and was kissing the Riku fiercely while trying to undress them both.

"Riku, what are you doing?" Sora managed to gasp as their mouths broke for air.

Riku pulled away.

"It's true then. You don't want me."

"That's not what I mean," Sora said as he reached up to pull Riku back to him. "Just... Tell me what's going on."

"I'll explain it all later," Riku replied as he found Sora's arousal with one of his hands.

Sora nodded approval and hastily assisted Riku with the myriad of zippers on his outfit. Once Sora had been divested of his clothing, he pounced on Riku, smiling as he straddled the Riku perfect hips.

"We don't have time for games," Riku said as he slid himself out from beneath Sora, sure to press his own erection against Sora's bottom as he did so.

"Riku..."

Riku didn't say a word as he worked on his own clothing. He was kneeling just inches from Sora, but kept his head down as he undid his pants.

"Sora." It was whispered as their eyes met, each one not quite recognizing the other in the moment before their lips met again.

Still kissing, Riku eased Sora down to lay sprawled across their discarded clothing. Neither one spoke as their hands roamed one another's bodies, gasping surprise at some of the noticeable physical changes in their individual physiques. Each had gained muscle and strength from their journeys.

Yet as Sora slowly opened his eyes to watch Riku kiss the tip of his erection, he wondered, only for a moment before pleasure chased the thought away, what they'd given up in exchange.

Sora arched his back as his arousal was engulfed in Riku's mouth, moaning low and grabbing at whatever he could, including Riku's silver hair.

Riku just patiently set down the small container he'd been trying to open and reached a hand up to free his hair as he kept his mouth on Sora's erection, swirling his tongue around the tip before taking more in. Once free from Sora's grasp, Riku went back to the task at hand. He really didn't want to have to rush through this, but they didn't have the hours of starlit calm that was afforded to them the first time.

"Just relax," Riku said after lifting his head to look up at Sora's already-tensing body. It had taken quite a bit of time to get Sora to relax before - time they didn't have now.

Sora just nodded and he closed his eyes as Riku moved his mouth back to where it had been. Still, Riku didn't rush as he slipped a slicked finger into Sora's hot body. As much as he wanted, as much as he needed, he knew to take his time here. By the time he'd eased a third finger into Sora, he'd let Sora's erection slip from his mouth. Instead Riku just watched, not even touching himself as he took in the sight of Sora writhing in pleasure.

"Riku..." Sora opened his eyes quickly, raising his head long enough to meet Rikus gaze, pleading with his eyes for what his voice hadn't held out long enough to ask for.

Without verbally replying, Riku pulled his fingers back and shifted himself into position. A moment later he guided himself into Sora's tight body, barely noticing Sora's slight wince as bliss coursed through his own body. He stayed buried for a minute, wondering if he was shaking, or if Sora was shaking, or if they both were.

"Riku..." Sora reached a hand up, beckoning for Riku to shift positions to be closer.

"Not yet," Riku replied before shaking his head. "Not yet."

He pulled himself back a bit and then thrust again, causing them both to moan. And then Riku closed his eyes and let his lust take over, setting a fast rhythm that Sora soon began stroking himself to. With each deep thrust, Riku bit back a moan, not wanting to make too much noise and alert anyone of their location. Still, Sora was loud enough for them both, anyway.

It wasn't much longer until Sora howled out Riku's name and spilled over his own hands. He was still shaking from orgasm when Riku finally shifted his position and their lips met. A moment later, as Sora was sucking on his tongue, Riku pulled back, but not enough to break the kiss, as he emptied himself into Sora, moaning release into Sora's hot mouth.

They stayed joined for another minute, kissing and touching, before Riku pulled away and started dressing.

"Riku, you aren't leaving, are you?" Sora asked, still another moment before grabbing for his own clothing.

"I have a couple things to take care of," Riku replied as he walked over to one of the barrels nearby.

"But..." Sora stopped short as he watched Riku pull Pinocchio's limp form from the barrel and open up a dark-colored portal.

"Find me," Riku said, before stepping through.

Sora just stayed sitting on the floor of the chamber, not bothering to fix his clothing until he heard voices coming his way.


End file.
